Coping with Retards
by KriKriNuts
Summary: A girl who has spent most of her life alone suddenly has to learn to cope with ... PEOPLE! And of all people...drumroll A hyperactive blondie, an angsty asshole and... you get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, this is my first ever story that i have ever allowed to be viewed by eyes other than Risa. Please dont go TOO hard on me, although critisism is welcome. Otherwise, how the hell would i learn?**

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story bar a possible three OC's. But, who doesn't wish they owned Naruto? THINK OF THE MONEY! Unfortunately, seeing as I do not own naruto, I do not own said money. drools.**

**Enjoy!**

The figure of a young female watched the distant village of Konoha in the dead of the night. Faint lights flicked on and off in some houses, illuminating the surrounding trees and giving the setting an eerie feel. The cool wind blew softly into her face, sending a shiver up her neck, even though she was not cold. Maybe it was that she was scared? Keeping her eyes on the quiet village, she scaled further up her tree, the leaves rustling gently in the cool breeze.

"This will do for now," she told herself, stretching and propping her back up against the trunk. She untied her hair, which was previously tied into a messy bun. The blood red streaks clashed against the black of the night and the rest of her hair, and a red scarf encircled her waist. A simple white shirt and black pants, not to mention a few various tattoos on her limbs covered the rest of her body. She scanned the area, assuring herself that she was safe. Eventually the girl closed her eyes and slowly let her body rest.

* * *

"Hello?"

The girls eyes snapped open, revealing odd purple irises. Sunlight streamed through the canopy, and a monkey squealed, annoyed, at the end of her branch. Remembering the voice, she surveyed the ground to find a young ninja staring up towards her, even though she was a good twenty metres above.

"Are you okay up there?" he called.

"Why do you care?" she retorted, and kicked at the monkey at her feet. The monkey scrambled back down the tree, chattering angrily and perched itself on its masters' shoulder.

"Well, I'd prefer to be _walking_ into town rather than dragging your injured body," the boy smiled cheerfully. Deciding that he wasn't a threat, the girl hopped down the tree to the lowest branch.

"What's your name?" the boy questioned. Before answering, the girl examined him. His figure was mostly hidden by a light cloak, which was buttoned down the middle. His black hair was stuffed messily behind his headband, and there were tufts that just refused to look neat by falling down into his face. His hair made him seem at least another fifteen-odd centimetres taller than he actually was, and he was already a decent head taller than her. His eyes had a strange glow that seemed to entrance the girl, holding her tightly in his gaze. Shaking the feeling away, she slipped down the final branch of the tree, her feet landing silently in the leafy padding of the forest floor.

"Um, okay, I'll go first then. My name is Akasaru Kousuke, and this is my partner, Chibi. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand warmly.

"Just call me Asu," she replied coldly, rejecting the hand gesture.

"So we're friends already! Excellent." Kousuke grinned. "You wouldn't mind coming with me then, would ya?"

Asu hesitated. "Are you from the village?"

Kousukes' grin widened.

"You betcha! Wanna tag along?" His eyes grew large, as if he was attempting a 'puppy dog look.'

Asu considered the offer then accepted his companionship, showing her slight appreciation with a small nod. Kousuke smiled back.

There was an awkward silence as the trio walked through the dense forest, avoiding any eye contact. The sun was high in the sky by now, casting a warm glow through the trees. Asu grunted- she could've been at Konoha by now. In fact, she could've been there a while ago. Rather than take off on her own, she decided that the best thing to do was to stay by her new 'friends.' There could be anything hidden in the forest. Still, she didn't know why he had to move so slowly.

"Well, it certainly seems a far shorter distance from up in the tree," Kousuke tried to lighten the mood, but was immediately shot down by an icy glare. Disappointed, he kicked at a random stone.

"So…What business do you have in Konoha?" he attempted to make conversation again.

Asu raised her head, and for the first time, a smile spread across her face.

"I'm looking for someone. And I want to be a ninja." She seemed excited at the prospect.

Kousuke was surprised. Judging by her outfit and age (the pair were at least thirteen) he has assumed that she already was.

"Do you come from any village?" he dared to inquire.

"No, not exactly. No family either. Well, not that I don't have _parents_, I just don't know them." Asu sighed heavily. "That's what I'm hoping to find in Konoha."

Kousuke scratched at the back of his head. "You're welcome to stay with my folks, if you want. I mean, just until you find somewhere to stay"

"That's very kind of you, but I'll just see what happens for now." Asu replied. Kousuke nodded understandingly, while Chibi squeaked impatiently.

"Well, this is where I leave you. I need to collect something for my father - come and visit, wont you?" Kousuke asked hopefully. Pulling out a pen from a pocket in his cloak, he gestured for Asu's hand. Asu held it out cautiously as Kousuke scribbled down an address. The pressure on her hand made her twitch uncomfortably-she wasnt used to being touched.

"This is where you will find me. Visit me after you see Hokage-sensei." Asu looked confused. "You need to find someone to take you there-look for another ninja. There should be one on the outskirts of the village." Kousuke muttered hurriedly. "Just don't talk to any suspicious characters!"

Asu checked the address written on her hand. She had no idea where it was at the moment, but she would find out in time. Asu continued walking towards the village alone. It didn't bother her, she'd spent the majority of her life alone. It was just how she preferred it. But, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the company of other people either.

She glanced in the direction Kousuke had left her, as if hoping to see his face smiling back at her. Asu was shocked at her feelings. To feel _connected_ with another person? She rejected the thought instantly, and focused herself on getting to Konoha as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, Its not a very long chappie! But Im working on it! I swear!**

* * *

_Knock, knock._

A day had passed by the time Asu had visited Kousuke. One miserable, pouring day. But that hadn't seemed to bother Asu. There she was, leaning on the doorframe and resembling something that reminded Kousuke of a wet cat.

"Uh…Hi?" Asu attempted to begin the conversation.

"Hi." Kousuke stepped back inside, avoiding the splash of water on the concrete whilst Asu shook her hair violently. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, I want to stand out in the friggin' rain, Sherlock."

"That's a yes then! Hang on while I get you a towel." He disappeared to the left of the hallway.

From what Asu could see, the small house was mainly built of wood, with various tapestries hanging from the walls. The house was full to the brim with plants, showing that the family had a deep love of nature. She could smell the mixed aromas of flowers, but she was caught up in the scent emanating from the kitchen. The overpowering smell of fish flooded her nostrils. As Asu leaned inside she breathed in; it was as if she could almost feel the flavour dancing on her tongue.

"Careful, you're dripping." Kousuke appeared, handing Asu the towel he had retrieved. Asu took it from him, and promptly began to pat herself dry.

"Was everything okay? You're allowed to stay?" Kousuke asked eagerly.

"Apparently. I'm here now, am I not?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm having fish for dinner. Care to join me? I made it myself!" Kousuke looked rather proud of himself.

Asu nodded gratefully, having not eaten anything all day. As she stepped inside, warmth tingled back through her body, right to the very tips of her fingers. On the top of the cupboard to her right, Chibi was sleeping amongst a collection of framed photographs. All the faces were smiling up at her, and the sight of the happy family tore through her.

"Where are your parents?" she questioned. Kousukes' eyes brightened cheekily.

"Out. I'm home alone for a week. Some rare flower bloomed somewhere." He chuckled lightly. "They are so stupid."

He led her to the kitchen, where a plate of fish was sitting in the centre of a small table. "Enjoy," he said, gesturing the pile of fish. Asu bowed politely, before rapidly pulling out a chair and tearing apart a random fish.

Kousuke coughed at the sight. "Towels are in the hallway cupboard. You're gonna need them." Asu grunted happily through her mouthful.

* * *

"Welcome to my sanctuary!" 

Kousuke slid the door open to reveal what might have once been a bedroom. Sheets of paper and other wrappings littered the ground, whilst a massive pile of laundry had consumed the entire right side, and was slowly creeping left. A desk was barely visible beneath things that Asu couldn't make out, but they seemed to be decomposing somehow. She switched on a light and the room came to life – cockroaches crawled from the folds of 'Clothing Mountain,' while other smarter bugs fled out the windows. The only things that seemed to be preserved were a pair of swords, thin and elegant, mounted on the wall.

Kousuke cleared a space on the ground with his foot. "That's where you'll be sleeping!" Asu gulped nervously.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can I sleep somewhere else?"

Kousuke looked deeply insulted. "I sleep here and I'm fine."

"Where, exactly?"

"The bed, duh!" Something large moved from beneath the bed sheets.

Asu scrunched up her nose. "I stayed in a cave for three weeks straight with a decaying bear and it smelt better than this!"

"Well, a dead bear is a lot more hygienic than a dead rat. Or snake, I can't remember which ate which." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "I think it was the snake."

Asu ran out of the room and down the hallway, clutching her mouth and gagging into her hand. She opened random doors, hoping to find a bathroom, and was successful. She flipped the lid on the toilet bowl and stared, open mouthed, into the swirling pool of water. After a few minutes her stomach settled, although she could still smell the horrible stench on her clothing.

"Fine! You can sleep on the couch, drama queen!" called Kousuke from his bedroom.

"Much obliged," replied Asu softly, not wanting to disgruntle her stomach.

That night was the first night Asu had slept in a house for about a year. She tried to roll over the tiny couch, and failed miserably. She planted one of her legs on the floor and dug her hands into the padding of the couch in an attempt to keep herself on, but gave up after her wrist made an odd crunching noise. Defeated, Asu rolled onto the floor and curled herself into a ball. She stayed there patiently on the icy floorboards, waiting for daybreak.

_Well, it's better than being outside_, she thought to herself, desperately trying to stay positive. _I'm sure hope tomorrow will be better. _


End file.
